1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice output device and a voice output program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a device such as an electronic dictionary for use in language learning has been enabled to output voice, and has synthesized voice data based on phonetic symbol information of a word or the like to output the synthesized voice data, and has outputted voice of recorded data of a prestored word or the like (for example, refer to JP-Tokukai-2006-268501A and JP-Tokukai-2006-268496A).
Incidentally, as an objective of the voice output by the electronic dictionary, there is a compound word made of a plurality of words.
However, when the voice of the compound word is outputted by such a method of synthesizing the voice data, connection between the words cannot be reproduced accurately, and a feeling of wrongness undesirably occurs in pronunciation of the compound word.